


Dulo, Gitna't Simula

by svtfiloficfest, watashiwahanaaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, minwon centric
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwahanaaa/pseuds/watashiwahanaaa
Summary: Isang gabi bago ikasal si Mingyu at Wonwoo, napag isipan nila balikan lahat ng pinagdaanan nila. Mga masasayang araw, mga away, at mga araw na parati nilang pinipili ang isa't isa.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Dulo, Gitna't Simula

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI036  
>  **OPM:** Bawat Daan - Ebe Dancel  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Salamat po sa prompt, sana nabigyan ko ng hustisya ito. Salamat din sa mods para sa fic fest na ito. Salamat din kay 🍓 :) Enjoy :)

***

Bawal magkita ang magiging mag-asawa isang araw bago sila ikasal.

Yan ang isa sa mga pamahiin tungkol sa kasal. Wala nga namang mawawala kung susundin mo ang mga ito.

Pero wala na atang makakapigil kay Mingyu at sa mga nais niyang gawin sa buhay.

“Mahal, napakapasaway mo.”

Natatawang sabi ni Wonwoo habang nakadantay ang ulo sa dibdib ng fiance niya. Parehas nilang tinitignan ang kalangitan na punong-puno ng tala. Ang buwan ay nagliliwanag rin.

Hindi naman sila dapat magkikita ngayon dahil nga sa pamahiin na pinaniniwalaan ng pamilya nila pero napakamapilit kasi ni Mingyu kaya naman wala na siyang ibang nagawa kundi magpatangay sa fiance niya.

Hindi niya alam kung saan siya nito dadalhin kaya naman umaapaw ang damdamin niya nang makita niya kung saan siya nito dinala, sa lugar kung saan sila unang nagkakilala.

“Bakit ba tayo nandito, mahal? Makikipaghiwalay ka na ba sakin?” May halong biro ang himig ni Wonwoo dahilan para mapa-pout ang fiance nito.

“Mahal naman. Alam mo namang mahal na mahal kita at handa na akong simulan ang walang hanggan kasama ka, naisip mo talagang makikipaghiwalay ako sayo?”

“Eh bakit nga kasi tayo nandito?”

Binigyan ni Mingyu ng matamis na halik ang noo ng fiance niya saka nagsalita, “Wala lang. Gusto ko lang alalahanin lahat ng pinagdaanan nating dalawa nang magkasama.”

***

_Nagkakilala silang dalawa sa hindi inaasahang paraan._

_Sobrang stressed na si Wonwoo sa mga prof niyang walang kwenta. Tangina sayang tuition na binabayad niya hindi naman passionate sa ginagawa nila. Dagdag pa yung lab mates niyang sa kaniya lang umaasa. ‘Ano pabuhat lang? Tanggalin ko pangalan niyo sa paper eh.’ lagi niyang sinasabi sa isipan niya._

_Tinignan niya ang tubig na nasa ilalim ng kaniyang kinatatayuan. Rinig na rinig niya ang hampas ng alon sa pampang. Kitang-kita niya ang pag-urong sulong ng tubig sa dalampasigan. Naglakad siya ng kaunti para lalo pang makita ang ganda ng tubig na pumapagaspas pero may kamay na humila sa kanya pabalik, dahilan para siya ay matumba at pumaibabaw sa humila sa kanya._

_Mukhang nagulat din naman ang humila sa kanya sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa ngayon. Di niya rin ata inasahan na mapupunta sila sa ganitong posisyon._

_Nagkatitigan silang dalawa at aaminin ni Wonwoo, may itsura naman ang lalaking nasa ilalim niya ngayon. Teka, Wonwoo focus. Naunang mabalik sa ulirat si Wonwoo kaya naman tumayo at lumayo siya mula sa lalaking humila sa kanya._

_“Ano sa tingin mo ang ginawa mo, pogi?”_

_Pogi? Wonwoo hindi ka pinalaking marupok ng mga kaibigan mo! Bakit mo naman tinawag na pogi agad?_

_“Ikaw, ano sa tingin mo ang ginagawa mo? Kuya mukhang bata ka pa naman pero sigurado ka na ba talaga sa gagawin mo? Sabi sa akin ng nanay ko “life is precious” kaya naman pinangangalagaan ko ang buhay na kaloob sa akin ni Lord. Sana po kung ano man ang inyong pinagdadaaanan, isipin niyo na may mga taong handang makinig sa inyo tulad ng mga kaibigan niyo. Kung nahihiya man po kayo sa kanila, pwede niyo naman pong sabihin sa akin. Diba po sabi nila maganda daw po na magkwento sa taong hindi mo kakilala kasi hindi ka nila huhusgahan? Makikinig po ako, promise. Basta po wag kayong tatalon jan, please? Hindi po ako masyadong marunong lumangoy paano ko po kayo ililigtas.”_

_Sa dami ng sinabi ng lalaki sa harap niya, iisa lang ang naintindihan niya. Tatalon? Mukha ba siyang tatalon?_

_“Anong sinasabi mo? Iniisip mo bang tatapusin ko ang buhay ko?”_

_“Hindi po ba?” Napailing si Wonwoo sa sinagot sa kanya ng poging kasama niya. Naupo na lang siya at dinamdam na lang ang hangin na humahampas sa balat niya._

_“Kuya taga rito ka ba?”_

_Rinig niyang tanong ng kasama niya. Ramdam niyang gusto nitong makipag-usap. Hindi si Wonwoo yung tipo na madaldal sa mga taong hindi niya kilala pero sa hindi malamang dahilan ay parang gusto niyang kausapin yung poging kasama niya ngayon._

_“Hindi ako taga-rito. Pumupunta lang ako dito kapag may problema ako. Ikaw ba?”_

_“Ah so may problema nga po kayo. Pwede po kayong magkwento sa akin. Promise, di ko po kayo iju-judge.”_

_Tinaas pa nito ang kanyang kanang kamay na parang nanunumpa. Natawa siya saglit sa ginawa nito. Huminga ng malalim si Wonwoo saka nagkwento._

_“Di naman masyadong big deal. Nagkaproblema lang sa school work eh major yun. Tapos isama mo pa yung groupmates na hindi manlang tumulong. Ewan ko ba sa buhay na ‘to, masyado akong pinapahirapan.”_

_“Paano ka naman po napadpad dito sa lugar na ‘to?”_

_“Dapat sa Baler ako pupunta pero naubusan ako ng gas kaya ayan, andito ako.”_

_Medyo tanga si Wonwoo sa part na hindi niya manlang chineck yung gas niya bago siya lumarga. Wonwoo grumaduate ka ba talaga na may honors?_

_They spent the night knowing each other. Naniniwala na si Wonwoo sa sinabi ng kasama niya kanina, na magandang magkwento sa hindi kakilala dahil hindi siya mahuhusgahan. Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung anong meron sa kasama niya pero sobrang gaan ng loob niya rito. Nalaman niya na hindi rin taga-rito ang kasama niya. Nirecommend lang daw ng kaibigan niya ito sa kanya. Kung gusto daw niyang mag-unwind ay pwede naman daw rito. Di masyadong malayo sa maynila, kakaunti rin ang taong pumupunta._

_Nalaman rin niya na kaya siya nandito ay dahil din sa halos parehas na dahilan. Problemado din ang poging kasama niya, pero more on pressured din. Napailing na lamang si Wonwoo sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa._

_Na-interrupt sila nang paulit-ulit na magring ang phone ni Wonwoo. Hinahanap na siya ng mga kaibigan niya. Bigla na lang kasi siyang nawala pagtapos nilang kumain sa may dapitan. Puno ng ‘wons, asan ka?’ , ‘wons, kung mag-iinom ka man, sana nag-aya ka naman, selfish neto.’ at kung ano-ano pang walang kwentang mga message courtesy of Junhui at Soonyoung._

_“Kailangan ko na atang bumalik. May pasok pala ako bukas.”_

_“Paano ka po babalik diba wala na pong gas yung sasakyan niyo?”_

_Ah shet oo nga pala. Wonwoo ano na? Paano na?_

_“Hatid na lang kita.”_

_Walang ibang nagawa si Wonwoo kundi pumayag na ihatid siya pabalik ng Maynila. May 7 am class pa siya bukas at major iyon kaya hindi siya pwedeng lumiban._

_“Sa Sampaloc nga, ano?”_

_Tumango naman si Wonwoo sa tanong nito at tinuro ang daan papunta sa tinutuluyan niya. Nang makarating ay nagpasalamat si Wonwoo rito._

_“Walang anuman. Ingat ka palagi, Wonwoo.”_

_Pababa na sana siya ng sasakyan nang may naalala siyang bagay na nakalimutan niyang itanong kanina._

_“Ano nga pala ang pangalan mo?”_

_“Mingyu. Mingyu Kim.”_

***

“Hindi ko pa rin talaga makalimutan na inakala mong tatalon ako mula rito.”

Natatawa pa rin si Wonwoo tuwing naaalala niya ang araw na iyon. Hindi naman talaga siya tatalon. Gusto lang niyang pagmasdan pa lalo ang tubig na nasa ilalim ng kinatatayuan niya.

“Sorry na. Nag-alala lang naman ako eh. Pero kung hindi naman siguro dahil doon, hindi kita makikilala, diba?”

Hawak-hawak ni Mingyu ang kamay ni Wonwoo habang tinitignan ito ng puno ng pagmamahal. Hindi napigilan ni Mingyu na bigyan ng halik sa noo si Wonwoo dahilan para magulat at mamula kinalaunan si Wonwoo sa ginawa ng kasintahan niya.

“Mahal na mahal mo talaga ako kahit dati pa, ano?”

“Sobra. Sa tingin mo ba hindi kita ip-pursue kung hindi kita mahal?”

***

_Papasok na sana si Wonwoo nang maalala niyang naiwan sa Dingalan ang kotse niya. Patay. Paano na siya papasok?_

_Nasa gitna ng krisis si Wonwoo nang may bumusina sa harap niya. Pamilyar ang kotse na nasa harapan niya ngayon. Ano na namang ginagawa ni Mingyu dito?_

_“Papasok ka na? Sabay ka na sa akin.”_

_Nagulat si Wonwoo nang makita ang uniporme na suot ni Mingyu ngayon. Hindi niya alam na sa parehong unibersidad din pumapasok si Mingyu. Hindi naman niya masyadong natanong ito tungkol sa buhay niya dahil si Mingyu ang nagtatanong sa kanya kagabi._

_Kahit nag-aalinlangan ay sumakay na si Wonwoo sa sasakyan ni Mingyu at umalis sa apartment na tinutuluyan ni Wonwoo._

_“Pina-tow ko na nga pala yung sasakyan mo. Mamayang mga bandang lunch darating yun.”_

_“Nakakahiya naman. Magkano ba nagastos mo? Bayaran na lang kita.”_

_Umiling si Mingyu sa sinabi ni Wonwoo at sinabing ayos lang pero dahil si Wonwoo ay pinalaking mabait at mapilit ng mga magulang niya ay nagpumilit ito na suklian ang ginawa ni Mingyu para sa kanya. Medyo naiinis na si Mingyu sa kulit ni Wonwoo kaya naman pumayag na ito sa gusto niya._

_“Oo na sige na. Bayaran mo ako pero hindi cash.”_

_“Eh paano?”_

_“Date tayo.”_

_At doon nagsimula ang kwento nilang dalawa na magkasama._

***

Ang dating isang date lang ay nadagdagan pa ng nadagdagan dahil na rin sa pagiging pursigido ni Mingyu. Kahit umayaw si Wonwoo ay napipilit pa rin niya ito na lumabas kasama siya. Itanggi man ni Wonwoo pero alam niya na isa ito sa mga bagay na nagustuhan niya sa lalaking kasama niya ngayon.

Hindi naman sila madalas na mag-date. Kapag may oras silang dalawa ay lumalabas sila. Naintindihan naman ni Mingyu na pareho silang busy sa mga kursong kinuha nila kaya naman kapag may pagkakataon, sinusulit talaga nila ang oras na magkasama. Minsan pa nga, Mingyu would go extremes para lang sulit na sulit ang pagsasama nila.

“Iba rin talaga galawan mo, ano mahal?”

Natawa sila pareho nang maalala kung paano ba gumalaw ang Mingyu Kim para makuha si Wonwoo Jeon. Nadaig pa ata niya si Ginny sa dami ng pakulo niya para lang kay Wonwoo. Hindi niya ata makakalimutan na gumawa ng powerpoint presentation at research paper si Mingyu na siyang ipiniresenta niya sa mga magulang ni Wonwoo upang pormal na ligawan ito.

***

_Mas kabado pa si Mingyu ngayon kaysa noong panahong paparusahan siya dahil nag-cut siya ng klase. Pinagpapawisan pa ito ng malamig at nanginginig ang mga kamay. Wala pa ang magulang ni Wonwoo dahil may meetings pa ang mga ito pero alam nila ang magaganap sa bahay nila ngayon._

_“Mahal, kinakabahan ako.”_

_Sambit ni Mingyu habang kinakalma ang sarili. Ibinaba naman ni Wonwoo ang hawak niyang tray na may mga pagkaing binili ni Mingyu para sa mga magulang niya. Kunwari defense daw kaya siya na rin ang sumagot sa pagkain._

_Lumapit si Wonwoo sa kanya at binigyan ito ng yakap. Sa ilang buwan na magkasama sila ay alam na niya na sobrang mahilig si Mingyu sa yakap kaya naman tuwing sa mga ganitong pagkakataon ay ito ang ibinibigay niya sa kanya. Madalas ay sa yakap lang okay na ulit ang pakiramdam niya._

_“Kaya mo iyan, mahal. Sila mama lang naman yan.”_

_“Lang? Mahal sila ang mga magulang mo na magiging magulang ko rin.”_

_Namangha si Wonwoo sa sinambit ni Mingyu. Nagawa pa rin talaga niyang magbiro sa ganitong pagkakataon._

_“Paano mo naman nasabi na magiging magulang mo rin? Paano kung hindi kita sagutin?”_

_Napa-pout at napa-whine si Mingyu sa sinabi ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Kinurot naman ni Wonwoo ang pisngi ni Mingyu at in-assure ito na makakaya niya ang gagawin niya ngayon._

_Bumukas bigla ang pinto ng office ng magulang ni Wonwoo dahilan para mapalayo sila sa isa’t isa. Halata ang gulat sa mukha ng mga magulang ni Wonwoo sa nakita nila pero hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman nila ang nais ni Wonwoo pagdating sa ganitong mga bagay. Parehas silang namumula ngayon at hindi makatingin sa mata ng isa’t isa, pati sa mga mata ng magulang ni Wonwoo._

_Tumikhim na lamang ang ama ni Wonwoo hudyat na maaari na siyang magsimula. Nginitian na lamang ni Wonwoo si Mingyu na ngayo’y abala sa pag-aayos ng damit niya at pagre-rehearse sa sasabihin nito sa mga magulang niya. Umupo siya sa likod ng mga magulang niya pagkatapos niyang ibigay sa mga ito ang inihanda ni Mingyu._

_“Magandang araw po, Mr. and Mrs. Jeon. Gusto ko po munang magpasalamat dahil kayo ay pumayag na -”_

_“Huwag na tayong magpaligoy-ligoy pa, hijo. Ano ba ang gusto mong sabihin sa amin at gumawa ka pa talaga ng powerpoint presentations at nagsayang ka pa ng mga papel para sa ‘research’ kuno mo?”_

_Ang malamig na kwarto ay lalo pa atang lumamig dahil sa mga sinabi ni Mrs. Jeon. Nakita ni Wonwoo kung paano nabato si Mingyu sa kinatatayuan niya dahil sa mga katagang sinabi ni Mrs. Jeon._

_“Ma,” Mahinang sabi ni Wonwoo sa ina. Hindi naman niya kailangang takutin ang manliligaw niya._

_“Oras na para maghapunan, anak. Ayoko na pinaghihintay ang hapag kaya kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Mingyu ay sabihin na niya.”_

_Tinignan niya si Mingyu na puno ng pag-aalala. Nakalipas na ang ilang minuto pero wala pa rin itong imik. Alam niyang naiinip na ang mga magulang niya at handa na niyang ipagtanggol si Mingyu nang bigla itong lumuhod sa harapan ng mga Jeon._

_“Pwede ko po bang ligawan ang inyong anak? Hindi po ako perpekto pero ako po ay sinsero pagdating sa anak niyo.”_

_Mukha namang nagulat ang dalawang matanda sa biglaang ginawa ni Mingyu sa kanila. Nagkatinginan ang mag-asawa bago sila magbigay ng pasya._

_“Pag-usapan na lamang natin ito sa hapag.”_

_Ang tanging nasabi ni Mrs. Jeon sa kanila. Lalo tuloy silang kinabahang dalawa._

***

“Grabe iyon mahal. Tinakot pa ako ng mga magulang mo pero papabor din naman pala sila.”

Tanda pa ni Mingyu ang tensyon sa hapag noong gabing iyon. Buong akala niya ay hindi papayag ang mga magulang nito, lalo na kay Mrs. Jeon dahil sa aura nito pero bigla itong ngumiti sa kanya at sinabing pabor siya sa kanya para sa anak. Hindi na napigilan ni Mingyu na maiyak sa harapan ng mga magulang nito habang sinasabi ang mga katagang “maraming salamat po, aalagaan ko po ang anak niyo.” 

Noong gabi ding iyon ay nakita ni Wonwoo kung gaano kaseryoso si Mingyu sa kanya. Hindi niya rin mapigilan na maluha dahil sa nag-uumapaw na emosyon sa puso niya.

“Pero wala na atang tatalo pa sa takot na naramdaman ko nung inakala kong hindi mo ako sasagutin.”

Natawa si Wonwoo sa naalala. Kinurot niya ng mahina si Mingyu bago hinalikan ang cheekbones nito.

***

_Katatapos lang niya sa exam niya nang hilain siya bigla ni Mingyu. Hindi alam ni Wonwoo na may plano sila noon. Hindi niya rin alam kung saan sila pupunta. Pero nang makita niya ang tinatahak nilang daan, ay nagkaroon na siya ng kutob kung anong mangyayari._

_Nakarating sila sa lugar kung saan sila unang nagkakilala. Hinila siya ni Mingyu sa favorite spot nila at biglaang tinanong._

_“Pwede bang akin ka na?”_

_Hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy si Mingyu. Tinignan niya si Wonwoo sa mata, determinado. Ngunit nanatili lamang na tahimik si Wonwoo kaya naman unti-unti nang nalungkot si Mingyu. Baka hindi pa handa si Wonwoo na maging sila. Baka masyadong mabilis. Ilang buwan pa lang naman silang magkakilala. 9 months? Ang aga pa ata._

_“Ayos lang kung hindi mo ako sasagutin ngayon. Handa naman akong maghintay para sayo.”_

_Ngumiti ng malungkot si Mingyu at tumayo. Nilahad nito ang kaniyang kamay at inaya itong umalis. Tahimik naman itong kinuha ni Wonwoo at tumulo na ng tuluyan ang mga luha ni Mingyu. Hindi pa nga talaga handa si Wonwoo. Unti-unti na silang naglakad papalayo nang biglang kabigin ni Wonwoo ang kamay ni Mingyu. Napatigil siya nang maramdaman na ang mga kamay ni Wonwoo sa mukha niya na ngayon ay pinupunasan na ang mga luha niya._

_“Bakit umiiyak ang Mingyu ko?”_

_Lalong bumuhos ang luha ni Mingyu sa narinig at parang batang nagsusumbong kay Wonwoo._

_“Eh kasi… nabigla ata kita. Sorry ah? Maghihintay naman ako. Kung hindi ka pa handa, hihintayin kita hanggang sa handa ka na.”_

_“Sino ba kasi ang may sabi sayong hindi pa ako handa, hmm?”_

_Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Mingyu sa narinig, tila naguguluhan pa. Natawa si Wonwoo sa itsura niya ngayon at pinunasan ang mga luha bago binigyan ng halik ang pisngi nito._

_“Tayo na, mahal.”_

***

“Wag kang tumawa jan. Kung alam mo lang yung kaba ko, mahal.”

Minsan ay nalilito si Wonwoo kung ilang taon na ba talaga ang mahal niya. Para kasi itong bata kapag umiiyak. Pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo dahil paborito niya ang childish side ni Mingyu. Sobrang cute nito sa paningin niya, lalo na kapag umiiyak at nagsusumbong.

“Naalala ko tuloy yung unang away natin. Umiyak ka rin noong pinag-usapan natin at inayos iyon.”

May halong pang-aasar ang boses ni Wonwoo kaya inirapan siya ni Mingyu. Aaminin ni Mingyu na sobrang petty niya noong mga panahong iyon. Nahihiya tuloy siya kapag naaalala niya iyon.

***

_Pagod si Wonwoo galing sa unibersidad na pinagtuturuan niya. Part time lamang siya roon dahil nagma-masteral pa siya. Halos ibagsak na niya ang katawan niya sa couch nila at pinikit ang mga mata. Gusto na lang niyang magpahinga. Ilang linggo nang ganito ang routine niya. Dumadalang na nga rin ang pagkikita nila ni Mingyu. Hindi kasi nagtutugma ang schedules nilang dalawa, laging nagkakasalisihan kahit nasa iisang bahay lang sila. Hanggang text messages na lang ang pag-uusap nila dahil sa sobrang busy nila sa trabaho. May mga pagkakataon ding maabutan nila na patay pa rin ang lahat ng ilaw sa bahay nila, na nagsasabing hindi pa umuuwi ang isa sa kanila. Akala ni Wonwoo ay ngayong gabi ay katulad nito ang mga araw na iyon._

_Pero ang tunog ng pintuan ng kanilang kwarto na unti-unting bumubukas ang nagpamali sa iniisip niya. Andito ang kasintahan niya._

_“Ginabi ka na naman? Akala ko hanggang alas singko lang ang klase mo?” Iba ang tono ng pananalita ni Mingyu na dahilan para magtaka si Wonwoo._

_“Oo hanggang alas singko nga lang ang klase ko pero baka nakakalimutan mong nagma-masteral ako, mahal.”_

_“Teka, sarcastic ka ba?”_

_Hindi na nagugustuhan ni Wonwoo ang tono ng boses ni Mingyu kaya naman kinompronta na niya ito._

_“Ano bang problema?”_

_“Wala. Wala naman mahal. Namimiss ko lang kasi ang boyfriend ko na wala nang oras para sakin. Kahit nga magreply sa messages ko ay hindi niya magawa. Wala naman talagang problema, Wonwoo.”_

_Tila nagpintig ang mga tenga ni Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Mingyu. Hindi niya alam na gagawin pa pala nitong big deal kahit na pinag-usapan na nila ito mula nang napag-isipan nilang mag-live in._

_“Mahal, pareho tayong busy, okay? I’m sorry kung hindi ako nakakapagreply sa messages mo. Inaayos ko rin kasi ang thesis ko kaya kung may oras ako, nirerevise ko siya. At saka pinag-usapan na natin ito diba?” Kalmadong tugon ni Wonwoo pero sarado ata ang isip ni Mingyu at nagpapadala ito sa emosyon kaya naman nasabi na nito lahat-lahat ng frustrations niya._

_“Wala ka nang oras para sa akin, Wonwoo. Mahal mo pa ba ako? O mas mahal mo ang trabaho at pag-aaral mo?”_

_Nasaktan si Wonwoo sa mga sinabi nito. Pinagdududahan ni Mingyu ang pagmamahal niya para sa kanya nang dahil lang sa sitwasyon nila ngayon? Hindi siya makapaniwala._

_Tinignan lang niya si Mingyu sa mata, kahit pa nanlalabo na ito dahil sa mga luhang namumuo at nagbabadyang bumagsak._

_“Hindi lang sayo umiikot ang mundo ko, Mingyu.” Mahina nitong sabi at naglakad papunta kay Mingyu na ngayon ay nakatingin sa kanya na mukhang nagsisisi sa mga sinabi nito. Bago pa man ito makapagsalita ulit ay pinigilan na siya ni Wonwoo._

_“Mahal kita, mahal. Sana hindi mo kuwestyunin ang nararamdaman ko para sayo dahil lang hindi tayo madalas na nagkakasama di gaya ng dati.”_

***

“Sorry na mahal. Bumawi naman ako sa iyo noong gabi din na yun, diba?”

Hindi naman mali si Mingyu sa parteng iyon. Pagtapos kasi ng kaunting alitan nila ay dumeretso na si Wonwoo sa kwarto nila, gusto nang itulog ang pagod at sakit noong araw na iyon. Patulog na sana siya nang maramdaman niya ang yakap ni Mingyu sa kanya at paulit-ulit na nag-sorry sa inasal at sinabi nito.

“Gusto mo lang pala ng cuddles di mo na lang sinabi. Sinaktan mo pa ako.”

Nag-pout si Wonwoo. Hindi niya makalimutan yun dahil imbes na sabihin na lang ni Mingyu ang gusto niya, iba pa ang lumabas sa bibig niya.

“Sorry na nga mahal eh. Mahal naman kita, mahal. Kahit pa na madalang na tayong magkasama. Kahit pa na malayo tayo sa isa’t isa.”

Napansin ni Mingyu ang pagtahimik ni Wonwoo dahil sa huling sinabi niya. Sa lalim ng buntong hininga nito at sa pagtingin nito sa kawalan ay alam na niya kaagad kung ano ang tumatakbo sa utak ng mahal niya.

“Iniisip mo na naman ba ang gabing iyon?”

Lumapit lalo si Wonwoo sa kanya at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. Ramdam ni Mingyu ang unti-unting pamamasa ng damit niya. Umiiyak na naman si Wonwoo.

“Pasensya na mahal. Pasensya na.”

Hindi ito ang unang beses na pinag-usapan nila ito pero sa kada beses na mangyayari iyon, umiiyak pa rin si Wonwoo. Patagal ng patagal ay lalong lumalakas ang hagulgol ni Wonwoo. Wala namang ibang magawa si Mingyu kundi aluhin ang kaniyang mahal. Kahit pa ilang beses nitong sabihin na ayos lang siya, hindi pa rin napapanatag ang loob ni Wonwoo. Kahit pa ilang beses nitong sabihin na hindi na masakit, hindi pa rin naniniwala si Wonwoo. Hanggang ngayon ay dala-dala pa rin niya ang sakit noong araw na lumisan siya.

***

_Maayos naman na ang takbo ng relasyon nila. Maliit na lang ang pinag-aawayan nila noon gaya nang kung sino ang magbabayad ng bill, sinong nakatokang maglilinis, at iba pa. Hindi naman ganoon kalaki. At kung mag-aaway man sila ay pinag-uusapan nila ito kaagad._

_Ayos lang ang lahat hanggang sa may dumating na balita kay Wonwoo. Isama pa ang panggagatong ng mga katrabaho niya sa kanya. Hindi niya na alam ang iisipin at gagawin. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya ito ipapaalam kay Mingyu._

_Tahimik lang silang dalawa nang makarating sa paboritong lugar nila, sa Dingalan. Pinapakinggan lang nila ang maliliit na tunog ng hampas ng tubig sa ibaba ng batong kinauupuan nila._

_Nakatingin lang si Mingyu sa kanya, inaabangan ang sasabihin nito. Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung paano magsisimula. Kanina lang ay nire-rehearse pa niya ito pero iba nga talaga kapag nandoon ka na ata sa mismong sitwasyon. Gusto niyang magsimula pero parang nawawala ata ang boses niya._

_“Ano bang gusto mong sabihin, mahal?”_

_Inunahan na ni Mingyu si Wonwoo sa pagsasalita. Mukhang masyadong kabado ang kasintahan niya ngayon._

_“Mingyu, maghiwalay muna tayo.”_

_Parang nawalan ng hininga si Mingyu nang marinig ang sinabi ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Parang tumigil ang pagtibok ng puso niya. Ganoon na lang? Maghihiwalay? Muna?_

_“T-teka… b-bakit naman mahal?” Hindi niya mapigilang pumiyok habang sinasabi ang mga katagang iyon. Masyado siyang nasasaktan pero kailangan niyang malaman ang dahilan. Pilit niyang hinahanap at hinihintay ang sagot mula kay Wonwoo pero iniiwas lamang nito ang tingin sa kanya at nanatiling nakayuko._

_“Mahal naman. Sabihin mo naman sakin kung bakit gusto mong makipaghiwalay.”_

_Pagkatapos ng ilang pagmamakaawa ay unti-unting iniangat ni Wonwoo ang ulo niya at tinignan si Mingyu. Di na niya mapigilang mapaiyak nang makita ang itsura ng mahal niya. Basang-basa na ang mukha nito ng mga luha niya. Namumula na rin ang mga mata niya dahil sa dami ng iniyak niya._

_Huminga nang malalim si Wonwoo at pilit na inaalis ang nakabara sa lalamunan niya bago nagsalita._

_“Na-realize ko lang mahal. Anlaki pala talaga ng mundo, ano? Andaming oportunidad na dumarating sa buhay natin.”_

_Dahan-dahang panimula nito. Hinawakan niya ang mukha ni Mingyu at pilit itong nginitian._

_“S-sabihin mo na lang sa akin, please?”_

_“Magtatrabaho ako sa research institute sa London.”_

_Ito ang bumabagabag sa kaniya mula pa noong araw na natanggap niya ito. Nag-apply siya roon nang hindi sinasabi kay Mingyu dahil alam niyang hindi naman siya matatanggap. Sumubok lang naman siya dahil sa udyok na rin ng mga katrabaho niya. Nang matanggap niya ito ay ang unang pumasok sa isip niya ay si Mingyu. Paano niya ipapaalam sa mahal niya ang tungkol dito? Paano niya sasabihin kay Mingyu na hindi sila magkakasama ng ilang taon? Hindi niya alam. Litong-lito siya at hindi nakatulong ang pang-aasar ng mga katrabaho niya. Inuudyok nila itong makipaghiwalay kay Mingyu dahil sa katwiran na malaki ang mundo para sa kanilang dalawa. Hahayaan na lang ba niya na kay Mingyu na lang siya hanggang sa huli niyang sandali? Sinasabihan nila itong tanggapin ang oportunidad na ito to explore the world, ika nga nila. Winiwiksi ni Wonwoo ang kanilang mga sinasabi pero heto siya ngayon, tila ginagawa ang ayaw niyang gawin._

_“Mahal kahit naman malayo ka sakin, kaya naman nating i-work out ito. Kaya ko namang i-handle ang LDR. Mahal naman. Wag namang ganito.”_

_Nakaluhod na ngayon si Mingyu at nagmamakaawa sa kanya. Nadudurog ang puso ni Wonwoo habang pinapanood itong magmakaawa na wag siyang iwan. Umiling na lamang si Wonwoo. Desidido na siya sa kaniyang pasya._

_“Masyado kasi nating kinukulong ang sarili natin sa isa’t isa. Andami nating opportunity na sinayang dahil ayaw nating mawalay sa piling natin.”_

_Hindi nagsisinungaling si Wonwoo sa sinabi niya. Alam niya kung ilang promotion opportunity ang tinanggihan ni Mingyu dahil ayaw niyang malayo kay Wonwoo. Alam niya kung ilang beses ti-nurn down ni Mingyu ang offer to work sa New Zealand dahil hindi niya kayang mawalay kay Wonwoo. Hindi rin naman santo si Wonwoo dahil alam niya kung ilang applications abroad din ang tinanggihan niya para lang kay Mingyu. Ilang oportunidad ang tinanggihan para lang manatili sa tabi ng mahal nila at napagtanto ni Wonwoo na hindi ito tama. Nangako sila na mananatili sa tabi ng isa’t isa pero ito ba ang tama? Sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa, parang hindi na ata tamang piliin palagi na manatili._

_“Para sa atin din naman ito, mahal.”_

_Iyon na lamang ang nasabi ni Wonwoo sa kanya bago ito binigyan ng halik sa noo at nagpaalam. Naglakad siya palayo kay Mingyu na kinukumbinsi ang sarili na tama ang ginawa niya. Masyado silang nagdepende sa isa’t isa at naisip niyang ito na ang oras para mag-grow sila separately. Hindi pa siya gaanong nakakalayo nang marinig niyang nagsaalita si Mingyu._

_“Kung iyan ang gusto mo, sige mahal. Hahayaan kita. Pero tandaan mo, hihintayin kita. Andito lang ako, maghihintay at maghihintay sa pagbabalik mo.”_

_Hindi na siya binigyan ni Wonwoo ng sagot at tuluyang umalis mula roon._

_-_

_Ilang beses siyang tinanong ng mga magulang niya kung sigurado na ba talaga siya sa gagawin niya at wala nang ibang sinasagot si Wonwoo sa mga ito kundi tango. Ngayon na ang flight niya papuntang London at tanging ang pamilya lang niya ang kasama niya ngayon. Tinatanong nila ito kung nasaan si Mingyu at sinabi na lang ni Wonwoo na hiwalay na sila. Halata ang pagkadismaya sa mga mukha ng magulang niya. Sa tagal na rin naman ng pagsasama nila ni Mingyu ay napamahal na rin naman ang mga ito sa dati niyang kasintahan. Magaan kasing kasama si Mingyu at hindi na magtataka pa si Wonwoo kung hindi mahuhulog ang loob ng mga magulang niya sa kanya._

_Oras na ng boarding ni Wonwoo. Handa na siyang umalis. Nagbigay na lang ng habilin ang mga magulang niya sa kanya bago siya bigyan ng yakap. Maayos na sana ang alis niya pero dahil sa tanong ng kaniyang ina, hindi niya maiwasang mapaisip._

_“Anak, paano kung makahanap ng ibang mamahalin si Mingyu?” Iyon lamang ang tanging nasa utak niya hanggang sa makaalis siya ng bansa._

_-_

_Tatlong taon ang nakalipas bago nakabalik si Wonwoo sa Pilipinas. Sa loob ng tatlong taon ay ang mga kaibigan lang niya ang nakakausap niya, sila Jihoon, Soonyoung, at Junhui. Puro kamustahan lang naman sa buhay ang laman ng gc nila. Iniiwasan nilang tatlo na magbanggit ng kung ano mang tungkol kay Mingyu kahit pa sinabi ni Wonwoo na ayos lang sa kanya._

_Sila rin ang sumundo sa kanya sa airport. Nakakahiya pa nga dahil ang lakas sumigaw ni Soonyoung at ang laki ng placard ni Junhui. Napuno ang kotse ni Jihoon ng “i miss you wons” mula sa dalawa at ng mga yakap kay Wonwoo na tatlong taon nilang hindi nakita._

_Maayos na ang mood nila nang biglang may naalala si Jihoon._

_“Ah siya nga pala. Nakita ko si Mingyu sa cafe ni Chan kahapon. May kasamang lalaki. Mukhang nagkakamabutihan nga silang dalawa kasi sabi ni Chan halos araw-araw saw silang magkasama pag pumupunta sa cafe niya eh.”_

_Natahimik silang tatlo at agad na napatingin sila Soonyoung at Junhui kay Wonwoo. Kita nila kung paano gumuhit ang sakit sa mga mata nito bago napalitan ng emosyong hindi sila malaman._

_“Ah. Buti naman para sa kanya.”_

_“Hindi ka ba nasasaktan?”_

_“Nyong, tatlong taon din ang lumipas. Kahit sabihin ni Mingyu na maghihintay siya, tao lang rin naman siya. Napapagod din. Hindi ko siya masisisi kung nakahanap siya ng ibang taong mamahalin.”_

_Sabi na lang ni Wonwoo. Ngumiti pa siya sa mga kaibigan para sabihing ayos lang siya. Kahit pa sa loob niya ay nasasaktan siya sa posibilidad na may iba nang mahal si Mingyu._

***

“Pasensya ka na kung nagdesisyon ako para sa ating dalawa, mahal. I’m sorry kasi iniwan kita.”

Pinapatahan pa rin ni Mingyu ang fiance niya na humahagulgol pa rin hanggang ngayon. Hindi na niya nakayanan at pinunasan ang mga luha nito at sinabing,

“Ang mahalaga ay bumalik ka sakin, mahal.”

***

_Nang maihatid siya nila Jihoon ay hindi na napakali si Wonwoo. Ang mga salitang sinabi ni Jihoon sa kanya kanina ay nanatili lang sa utak niya. Na-o-overwhelm na siya sa mga naiisip niya kaya naman hiniram niya ang susi ng sasakyan niya mula sa kanyang ina at nagpaalam na aalis. Kailangan niyang huminga. Kailangan niyang mag-isip._

_Nagdrive na lang siya basta, hindi alam kung saan ba talaga siya pupunta. Pero ang puso niya ata ang nagdikta ng direksyon dahil bumalik siya sa lugar kung saan nagsimula ang lahat, at kung saan din ito nagtapos._

_Kitang-kita niya kung gaano kaliwanag ang paligid dahil maaliwalas ang kalangitan. Kumikinang ang mga tala at buwan. Nilanghap niya ang sariwang hangin, pilit na pinapakalma ang sarili._

_“Mahal, kung nasaan ka man, sana masaya ka ngayon.”_

_Banggit ni Wonwoo sa kawalan at hindi na niya napigilang umiyak dahil sa bigat ng nararamdaman niya. Wala na siyang pakialam kung maririnig man siya ng kung sino. Gusto lang niyang ilabas ito. Tatlong taon din niyang pinilit na wag umiyak dahil siya naman ang may dahilan kung bakit nangyari ito sa kanila._

_“Masaya ako kasi nandito ka na.”_

_Napatigil siya sa narinig. Nilingon niya ang pinagmulan ng tinig at lalo siyang napaiyak nang makita ang taong tatlong taon niyang hindi nakita. Ang taong kahit malayo sa kanya ay mahal pa rin niya._

_Unti-unting lumapit si Mingyu sa kanya. Yayakapin na sana siya nito nang pigilan siya ni Wonwoo._

_“Huwag. Baka magalit ang bagong boyfriend mo.” Halos pabulong nitong sabi at hindi maririnig iyon ni Mingyu kung hindi siya nakinig ng mabuti._

_“Boyfriend?”_

_“S-sabi ni Ji may kasama ka daw na lalaki sa cafe ni Chan. Araw-araw daw kayong nandoon. Gets ko naman Mingyu kung may iba ka nang mahal. Ilang taon din naman akong nawala. Sino bang maghihintay sa akin?”_

_Napatawa nang mahina si Mingyu bago tuluyang niyakap si Wonwoo. Binaon niya ang ulo ni Wonwoo sa dibdib niya at rinig na rinig ni Wonwoo ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ng kasama niya._

_“Naririnig mo ba?”_

_“Ang alin?”_

_“Pangalan mo? Yun lang naman ang sinisigaw ng puso ko mula noon hanggang ngayon eh.”_

_Iniangat ni Mingyu ang ulo ni Wonwoo tignan ito ng mariin. Hinaplos pa nito ang buhok niya ng dahan-dahan at hinayaan ang kamay niya na marating ang mga pisngi nito. Nilandas niya ang kaniyang hinlalaki at pinunasan ang mga luha ni Wonwoo._

_“Wala akong boyfriend, okay? Kaibigan ko lang yun na nagpapatulong sa kaibigan ni Chan na nagtatrabaho sa cafe niya. Wala akong ibang mahal bukod sa iyo, mahal ko. Kaya tahan na, hmm? Ikaw lang naman ang mahal ko.”_

_“Hindi ka manlang ba galit sa akin? Iniwan kita. Mas pinili ko pa ang trabaho ko kaysa sayo.”_

_Umiling lang si Mingyu sa tanong ni Wonwoo._

_“Hindi kasi naintindihan ko naman kung bakit. Kailangan mong umalis para mag-grow ka sa profession mo at naiintindihan ko iyon. Pinili mo pa rin ako, mahal. Pinili mong sabihin sakin kaysa ilihim iyon. Pinili mo ring bumalik dito kaya, maligayang pagbabalik sa akin, mahal.”_

***

“Salamat sa pagtanggap muli sa akin, mahal.”

“Salamat sa pagbalik sa akin muli, mahal ko.”

******

_“Ang kulit mo talaga mahal. Paano kung mahuli nila tayong magkasama? Eh diba nga bawal yun?” Reklamo ni Wonwoo habang pauwi na sila. Matapos nilang mag-’walk down the memory lane’ ay iniisip na niya kung paano niya haharapin ang mga magulang nila at ang mga palusot na sasabihin niya sa mga ito._

_“Pamahiin lang naman yun. Naniniwala ka ba dun?”_

_“Oo. Paano kung hindi matuloy ang kasal bukas?”_

_Agad na napapreno si Mingyu nang marinig ang sinabi ni Wonwoo. Tinignan niya ito na may halong pagkikilatis._

_“May balak ka bang tumakbo bukas? Subukan mo lang, Wonwoo Jeon kundi itatali kita.”_

_“Di ko alam na you’re into bondage pala.”_

_“Mahal!”_

_“Hahahaha mahal kita.”_

_“Weh. Mahal mo nga ako? Di nga ako first love eh. Narinig ko kay Ji si Seungcheol daw first love mo.”_

_Kumunot ang noo ni Wonwoo sa narinig mula kay Mingyu. Makukurot niya talaga si Jihoon bukas dahil sa mga pinagsasasabi nito._

_“Ikaw kaya first love ko. Mula pa noong nagkita tayo sa Dingalan, alam kong ikaw na.” Napangiti ng malapad si Mingyu sa narinig at hindi napigilang halikan ang kasintahan niya. Hindi niya akalaing mula pa noong simula ay mahal na rin siya ni Wonwoo._

_Bukas, si Wonwoo na ang dulo. Pero noon pa man ay siya na ang gitna’t simula._

-wakas.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Kung nakaabot ka sa note na ito, maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! Ingat tayo palagi. :)


End file.
